Someday
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Kai and Ray broke up cause of a stupid fight and something terrible happens WARNING! Tissues might be needed KxR, TxM


'Thoughts/talkin' to bit beast', ^bitbeast talkin'^, "Talk", ~Change settings/P.O.V.~, /Telephone conversation/, *Radio*, ^*Dranzer talking to Ray*^ (this is only for the end bit)  
  
Ok. This is a song fic. I don't own the song 'Someday' or Beyblade. WARNING: You might need a tissue. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ It has been 2 years after their victoy at Moscow. Their on a extremly long holiday right now. Living in a house over in England. There was a tournament coming up over there so they decided to just stay there for vacation.  
  
Ray was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Tyson and Max. Who somehow became making out instead of paying any attention to Ray or the T.V. Ray just eventually shut off the T.V. and went into the room he and Kai share together.  
  
~Ray's P.O.V.~ It's been a 2 years since we won the championships. Kai eventually became close to us and even became my boyfriend. MY BOYFRIEND! So we've been dating ever since. Max and Tyson has just finally gotten together 2 months ago. What a funny day that was. Kenny left a year ago to spend sometime back home with his parents.  
  
I'm alone all day today and I'm sad. My Kai isn't back from what he was doing yet. See. Sad face. I wonder what's he doing and why is he being so secretive about it. He wouldn't tell me. ME! HIS BOYFRIEND! I wonder what's he's planning. Something for us maybe. Ooooo. I can't wait to see what it is. My Kai planning something special for us. I just can't wait. ~End P.O.V.~  
  
Ray heard someone walking around the door. "Finally. They're done making out and notice that I'm gone." Ray said as he stood up and went over to open the door. "Finally you guys are..." Ray started but stop. There in front of the door stood....  
  
"Kai!" Ray exclaim and threw his arms around Kai's neck. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pull away. Kai chuckle. "It's nice to see you too Ray." "Where have you been all morning and afternoon?" "Doing things." "Like?" "Can't tell you." "Awww. Not even a hint." "Nope." "Fine then. I could wait." Ray said as he went over to sit on the bed.  
  
Kai walk into the room and shut the door behind him. Drop his coat on a chair and went over to sit beside Ray. "Why so sad?" Kai ask. "You left me alone with those 2 all day. What horror." Ray said. Acting like he was gonna cry. Kai smile at this and played along. He pull Ray into a tight hug. "Aww. There, there. No need to cry. I'll go beat them up for you, alright?" Ray laugh and pull away. "Don't need to say that. What if they heard you?" "I don't really care." "You're so mean Kai." Ray said as he playfully shove Kai. "All the better to make you treat me." Kai said as he grab a hold of Ray's waist. Ray giggle madly. "We're so close." Ray said in a child's like voice. "I know." Kai reply with a smile.  
  
He lean down and their lips connected with each other. They imediatly battle for dominance. Kai always winning the fight, allow Ray this time. A few minutes later. They pull away. Gasping for air. All of a sudden their was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." they both said. Still breathless. Tyson and Max came in and stare at the 2. "We didn't inturpt anything did we?" ask Max. Grnning sheepishly. "No. What do you guys want?" Ray ask. "Well, piggy here is getting hungry and he suggests that we go into town and have a nice dinner." Max said. "Hey!" Tyson exclaim and playfully shove Max. "Ok then. We'll go out and have dinner." Kai said. "So you 2 just go outside and wait for us so we can get ready." "Sure. Take as long as you 2 want." Max said and left the room with Tyson. "Come now koi. Let's get ready." Kai said as he pull Ray to his feet. "Anything you say." Ray said.  
  
They got ready quickly and went to meet Tyson and Max. They went to a restraunt and almost order everything. Kai pay for the bill and they went into some club to relax for a bit. Around midnight they came home. The next day. Kai left the house once again. Still not telling Ray what he's up to. It's now around noon and Tyson and Max decided to go out.  
  
"Hey Ray! We're going out. Wanna come?" Tyson ask. "Sure. It's not like I got anything else to do." Ray said as he grab a jacket.  
  
They walk around in the mall. Going into a store here and there. Not buying much. Max bought a few Cds and lots of candy. Tyson just wants to buy food but was stop by Max and Ray just bought a Cd.  
  
"Our life is so boring right now." Ray said as he took a seat on a bench. "We know. There's like nothing to do. We look at the place already and now there's not much to see anymore." Tyson said as he plomp down beside Ray. "Look on the bright side guys. At least we have all this free time." Max said as he took as seat next to Tyson. "Yeah. A lot of free time that we don't know what to do with." Tyson said.  
  
Ray look off into the distance. Looking in the crowds. All of a sudden. Something caught his eye. It was Kai and he was with someone. They seem to be talking and laughing about something. 'Is this what Kai do everyday? Hang out with that guy? Are they a couple? Is Kai cheating on me?' He look at the guy that was with Kai carefully. He had spiky blonde hair and a he was a bit shorter then Kai, wearing baggy clothes. The guy grab Kai's arm and lay his head on Kai's shoulder and Kai doesn't seem to mind.  
  
'That's it! He's cheating on me. I can tell. He's cheating on me. When Kai comes home I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!' Ray thought angrily. "Come on guys. Let's go back home." Ray said as he stood up. "Um...ok Ray." Tyson said as he and Max stood up.  
  
They headed home and all the way back was silent. 'I wonder what's gotten into Ray.' both Tyson and Max thought. As soon as they got home. Ray just went straight into his room and slam the door shut.  
  
"I wonder what upset Ray." Max said. "Don't know. But all will be right as soon as Kai get home." Tyson said as he put his arm Max. "Now. Let's go play some video games." "I'll race you there and I'll beat you." Max said taking off. "No you won't." Tyson said and chases after Max.  
  
Hours past and it was around 7 before Kai came home. He found Tyson and Max in the living room. Watching some movie. "Kai. Ray's mad. Go see if you could cheer him up." Max said. "Why is he mad? Did you guys made him mad?" Kai ask. "No. We went to the mall today and all of a sudden Ray was mad." Tyson said. "That's odd. Oh well. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kai said as he walk over to his bedroom.  
  
Kai open the door to the bedroom and found Ray sitting by the window. "Ray." "So, you're finally home." "Yeah." Kai said as he shut the door behind. He put his jacket and some bags down. "Tyson and Max said that you were mad. What's wrong?" Kai ask worry. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You." Ray said facing Kai. "Me?" "Yeah you. What the hell were you doing with that guy at the mall?! Wait. Better question. Why the fuck are you cheating on me?!" "Ray. You don't understand." "Huh? Me? Don't understand? I understand perfectly in what's going on. Kai. I just can't believe you. When you first betray the team I thought of you differently. Thinking that, will you ever do that in a relationship. As soon as we got together. I threw that thought out of my head. Boy was I wrong. You are just like that. You betray me today. Infact. You proabably betray me everyday. How the fuck could you do such a thing?!" "Ray calm down. Let me explain." "I don't want to hear you explain! I don't want to! There's nothing that you could say! Nothing! I hate you! You lying bag of shit! Get out of my site and get out of my life!" Ray shouted and he slap Kai across the face.  
  
There was silence and it took a few seconds before Ray relize what he just did. Sure he and Kai had fights, but not 1 was there actually physical contact. Not one. Lately, there has been too much fights going on and eventually they would get back together saying that they were sorry, but this time Ray is not too sure that it's gonna wind up like that this time. His mind was screaming at him to say that he was sorry. To quickly patch things up. But his heart just keeps saying that he deserves it for cheating on him. He didn't know what to do. There was silence for a few minutes. Kai just look at the ground. Thinking what Ray just said. Getting piss off himself. He clench his fist tightly.  
  
"Fine! If you want me out of your life that badly. Fine! I'm leaving!" Kai yell angrily as he went over and pull out his suitcase and start packing his things. "What are you doing?" Ray ask. A hint of anger still in his voice. "What does it look like? Packing." "You can't leave." "And why not? You said you want me out of your life for good and that's exactly what I'm doing." Kai snap and quickly pack his things. "You can't go!" "Too bad. I am." Kai snap and zip up his suitcase. He grab his jacket, bags and keys. He open the door and started walking out. "You can't just walk out on me!" Ray yell and ran after Kai.  
  
~Outside in the living room~ Tyson and Max have no clue what's going. "What do you think is going on?" Max ask. "Don't know. I wonder what all the yelling was about?" Tyson said. "Do you think that's why Ray's mad?" "Don't know." "Do you think it's gotten worst?" Max ask.  
  
They saw Kai hurrying to the door. Ignoring the cries of Ray. "Oh yeah. I think it has. Come on. We got to see what's going on and stop Kai from leaving." Tyson said as he ran over to the door with Max. They block Kai's path to the door. "Let me leave." Kai spat. "No. Not until you tell us what's going on." Tyson demanded. "You can just go ask Ray." Kai said while pushing them out of the way.  
  
Both Tyson and Max fall to the ground while Kai just walk past them. Not giving a damn. Ray ran past them and grab Kai's arm. "Please Kai. Don't go. Please." Ray pleaded. Kai just glare at Ray and just unlatch Ray's arm from his. Ray kneel down and grab a hold Kai's leg. "Kai. Please. Don't go. I..I..need you." Ray beg. "You should've thought of that before you got me piss off Ray. Now let go." Kai demanded. "No. I won't let go." Ray argue back. Kai try unlatching Ray's strong grip on his leg. "I know you're not that cold-hearted Kai. You wouldn't walk out on me like this." Ray said with tears in his eyes. "Please. Let's start over." "I don't think I want to start over." Kai said coldy as he finally unlatch Ray's hand from his leg. He open the door and walk out. Slamming the door behind him. Ray sat there. More tears flooded his eyes. "No. No. I can't believe it. He just left. Left just like that." Ray said in a choking voice. "Ray." both Max and Tyson said trying to comfort their friend. "What happen Ray?" Max ask. Worry written all over his face. Ray just burry his face into Max's shoulder and cry. Max patted Ray's back. Understanding that he doesn't want to talk about it right at that moment.  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Don't think its too late  
  
After Ray calm down a bit. He went back to his extremly cold room and just sat on the bed. 'How the hell did we wind up like this? I can't believe we couldn't see the signs that we miss and try to turn the tables.' Ray thought as more tears came to his eyes. He burry his head into his pillow and eventually just cry himself to sleep.  
  
Ray's past few weeks have been awful. Kai still haven't came back yet and he thinks his face must be swollen up or something from all the crying. Tyson and Max did their best in comforting Ray and trying to find Kai. But no matter how much they try. They just couldn't get the right words or find Kai.  
  
~Ray's P.O.V.~ There has been too much of this. I can't stand it anymore. I miss Kai. A lot. I don't know what went through my head and made me say all those awful things to him. Not to mention that I smack him. Oh my god. Why did this ever happen? Please let it be a nightmare. Please. Who am I kidding? It ain't no nightmare. It's real. Reality just hit me in the face. Laughing and mocking me. Is it too late for me and Kai to be together again? Is it? ~End P.O.V.~  
  
There was a knock on the door that made Ray snap back to the cruel reality or not. Feeling a little hope. He ran to the door. Hoping that it was Kai on the other side of that door. He flung it open and only saw Tyson and Max there. Giving up hope he turn around and walk back to the window. Tyson and Max just stare at each other and walk over to Ray.  
  
"Ray. Don't worry bud. Kai's going to be back soon. You'll see." Tyson said softly. "What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't want to do anything related to me anymore? What if he quit being captain for the team?" Ray ask the unanswer questions. Tyson went silent. Infact, everything went silent. Both Max and Tyson were thinking of what Ray just said. "We'll just have to see." Max said breaking the silence. "Well, the wait is too long!" Ray snap at Max. Max was hurt and Ray saw it. "I'm sorry Max. It's just that I'm not myself these days." "I know and we don't blame you." Max said. "Can you guys leave me alone right now. I just wanna be left alone with my thoughts." Ray said as he turn to stare outside the window. "Alright. We'll see you at dinner then." Tyson said as he lead Max out of the room. They shut the door behind them and Ray was left alone. Once again.  
  
'Is anything wrong?' ^Nothings really wrong.^ 'How would you know?' ^....^ 'Figures.' ^Just as long as you know that someday it will be alright and that you're back with Kai. You will know that this was a just fight that was real stupid...^ 'I already know it's stupid!' ^But someday you'll make it alright again. Won't you?^ 'Yeah. Someday and I bet Kai is gonna be wonderin' when and he's gonna be the only one who knows that.' ^Yes. He will and you might be too.^ There was silence between their connection before Driger talking again. ^Why don't you call him? His cellphone I mean.^ 'He probably won't pick it up.' ^Why don't you get Tyson or Max to call him then. Make him meet you guys somewhere tomorrow.^ 'It might work.' ^Sure it would and I'm sure he would like to patch things up with you again.^ 'Ok. I'm gonna ask Tyson or Max to. Thanks Drig.' ^No problem.^  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
Just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
When they finish their little talk. Ray went to look for Tyson and Max. He found them in the living room. Watching some brainless cartoon. "Hi Ray. Wanna watch T.V. with us?" Tyson ask. "Sure. Um...Can one of you guys call Kai on his cellphone. Tell him to meet us at the coffee shop or something." Ray ask as he took a seat on the edge of the couch. "Um..Sure Ray. What's the number?" Max ask as he pick up the cordless phone.  
  
Ray gave Max the number and Max dial. He waited for a few seconds and it seems like forever before Kai pick up.  
  
/Hello./ Kai said. /Kai. It's me Max./ Max said. /Yeah. What do you want?/ /Um..I was wondering if you want to meet us at Starbucks tomorrow. You know for coffee and yeah./ /Why?/ /I don't know. Since we haven't seen each other for a while that's all./ /Fine. I'll see you 2 there tomorrow at 9 if Tyson could get up that early./ Kai said and he hung up. Max hang up the phone.  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Ray ask eagerly. "He said yeah." Max said. Ray gave a smile. The first smile he gave in weeks. 'There's might actually be hope for me and Kai after all.' Ray thought happily. Max, not wanting to add about Kai was only expecting him and Tyson there. But he couldn't break that news to him. Ray's happy right now. He hasn't been that happy in weeks. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Ray said happily as he plop down on the seat next to Max. "Thanks Max. You too Tyson. You're such great friends." Ray said happily.  
  
The next day. Ray got up bright and ready. He took a quick jog around the garden. He came back and took a shower. By that time. Both Tyson and Max were already up. When he came out fully dress and freshen up. He saw Tyson and Max just getting out of their bedroom.  
  
"Hi guys. Sleep well?" Ray ask happily. "Yeah." they both said. Tyson knows all about that Kai was only expecting that him and Max to be there. They decided to tell Ray first thing in the morning. "Uh...Ray. We have to tell you something." Tyson said. "Will it spoil my happiness?" Ray ask. "Uh...Kind of." Max said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Then I don't want to hear about it." Ray said. "But you have too." Tyson exclaim. "Fine. What is it?" Ray said as he cross his arms. "Well, during the conversation me and Kai was having. He was kind of only expecting me and Tyson to be there." Max said as he look at the ground. "You mean. He wasn't including me?" Both Max and Tyson nodded. "Too bad! He's gonna be seeing me whether he likes it or not. Come on. We don't want to be late." Ray said as he practically drag Tyson and Max out the door.  
  
They shorlty arrive at Starbucks and saw Kai inside sitting at a table, sipping coffee. Appond on seeing Kai. Ray's face brighten up, but then it was turn into a frown. Ray was happy to see Kai, but he knows that he hates him. A lot. All of a sudden, Ray had a wierd feeling that he doesn't wanna to see Kai and that he just wanna get out of there and fast.  
  
"Um..Maybe you guys should go in and I'll just wander around." Ray said. "No. You're coming inside with us." both Max and Tyson said.  
  
They drag Ray inside. They all stood in front of Kai. "Hi Kai." both Max and Tyson said together. Kai look up and saw Ray. He looked away imediatly. 'Why did they have to bring him here?' "Hi." Kai said coldly. "Man, It's chilly outside." Max said as he took a seat beside Kai. Tyson took the seat next to Max and Ray sat across from Kai. "Yeah. We're gonna buy some coffee to warm us up. What do you want Ray?" Tyson ask. "Um...A french vanilla cappuchino will do." Ray reply quietly. "Ok. We'll be back." Max said with a smile across his face.  
  
After Tyson and Max left to buy the coffee there was silence at the table. Neither Kai or Ray spoke. Ray clear his throat and was about to say something when Kai spoke. "What are you doing here? I only ask Tyson and Max to come." Kai said coldly. "Um..They told me to come along. I never knew they were meeting you." Ray lied. "I'm sure you didn't." Kai said. Not even looking at Ray. There was silence yet again. "Well, since that we're here anyways. We could have a talk." "About?" "About us." "There is nothing to say about us." "Yes there is. Things that we both need to say or end up saying." "Well, there is none." "Kai." "I said there is nothing left to say."  
  
~Over where Tyson and Max are~ "Wow. These coffee are hot." Tyson said. "I wonder is Kai and Ray even talking to each other." Max whisper to Tyson. "Well, they better." Tyson whispers back.  
  
They reach the table and saw Kai was yet staring out the window and Ray was like on the verge of tears. "I guess things didn't go so well." Tyson whisper to Max. "No duh." Max whisper back. "Um..Here Ray." Tyson said as he handed Ray's drink to him. Ray took it and put it on the table.  
  
As soon as Tyson and Max took their seat. Kai stood up. "Sorry. I have to go. I'll see you guys around." Kai said as he pick up his coffee and left the shop. Max and Tyson just stare at the spot where Kai had stood and then turn to Ray. "What happen Ray?" Tyson ask. "Nothing." Ray said as he took a sip of his cappachino. Max and Tyson just look at each other. Knowing their meeting didn't go so well as according to plan.  
  
Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
A few days later. Ray took a walk alone. He was going nowhere in particular, but he wound up in the park. He saw a few yards ahead of him was a lone figure sitting on the bench. Head bow down. He walk closer to the form and made out that it was none other then Kai.  
  
'It's Kai! Should I go talk to him?' ^Yes. You should go talk to him.^ 'But he doesn't walk to talk or even see me.' ^Well, go try anyways.^ 'Ok.'  
  
Ray walk over to the bench and sat down. Kai look up and saw Ray. "What the hell do you want?" "Nothing. I only want to talk." "Man. Ray what do you do? Stalk me?" "No. I just happen to be passing by and I saw you." "Sure." "Kai. I'm really sorry for saying all those bad things to you and I'm really sorry for slapping you. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?" "Hm. No. You forgot. I have no heart." "Kai. Don't say that. Please. I'm really sorry. Can't we just start over?" "No." "What more do you want from me?" There was silence. "Nothing. All I wanted was your love and your trust. I guess that I can't have any of that." Kai said as he stood up and starts walking away. "Yes you can! You can have all that and I can give it to you!" Ray yell as he stood up. Kai turn around and stare at Ray. "I know you can cause you shown it to me once. But I can't be someone who has broken our trust." Kai said as he starts walking away. "You just think about it Kai. I will be back at the house if you ever want to come back." "Whatever." Kai said as he kept walking.  
  
Ray didn't know how long he sat there. Deep in thought. When he stood up and look at the sky. It relize it was already dark. So he headed home.  
  
~Wherever Kai is~  
  
Kai was thinking about what Ray said. He doesn't know should he go back or not. He still doesn't know. 'Should I start over with Ray? But how would I know he'll not break our trust again? I hate people that don't trust me. But yet I broke their trust once too. Geez, I just don't know. Maybe I should. I need more time to think.' Kai thought as he walk around a bridge. ^But you should give him another chance. You're just being too harsh on him.^ 'Maybe you're right. I will forgive him. We can start over and everything will ok again. I'm gonna go back and tell him right now.'  
  
As soon as he was finish with his thoughts. He took off. Running all the way. But when he got the middle of the road. He was hit by a truck and his world went completely black and deadly silent. A couple near by saw what happen and imediatly call 911. The ambulance came quickly and took Kai to the hospital.  
  
~Meanwhile in the house of the Bladebreakers~  
  
Ray, Max and Tyson were all sitting on the couch watching some horror movie. When all of a sudden the phone rang. Max pick it up. /Ello. The Bladebreaker's resident. How may we help you?/ Max said into the phone. Both Ray and Tyson laugh at this. There was silence on the end. /Um..You're team mate. Kai Hiwatari was just in a accident./ the man on the other end said. Max went deadly pale and drop the phone. /Hello? Hello./ "Max. What's wrong?" Tyson ask his koi. Max quickly pick up the phone. /Which hospital?/ The man gave him the address and the name of the hospital. Max quickly hung up. "What is it Max?" Ray ask. "Bad news. Hurry. Grab your jackets and I'll explain on the way there." Max said as he went to grab his coat.  
  
All the way to the hospital. Max told them Kai had gotten into the accident and is now in the hospital for imediate care. Ray grew real pale and was extremly worried. When they arrive at the hospital. Ray didn't even wait for it to stop and just jump out and ran inside. Max and Tyson follow him. They found Ray at the information desk asking the lady where Kai was.  
  
"He should be in room 306." the lady said. Ray said thanks and ran to the elevator. Tyson and Max ran after him. Once the elevator stop on the 3rd floor they got out and try to locate Kai's room. They found it and open the door.  
  
Ray stare at the room. Everything was deathly white. Everything about it reminds him of death right now. He look at the bed where Kai is lay. Ray went over to his side and stare at him. Kai was deathly pale and his touch was extremly cold.  
  
"Oh my god. Kai." Ray said in a choking voice. Tears weld up in his eyes. The doctor walk into the room. "How is he doctor?" Tyson ask. "He's in a coma right now and his condition is very criticle." the doctor reply. "What happen?" Max ask. "He was hit by a truck." the doctor said quietly told them. Ray turn around and saw the doctor. "Is he gonna be ok?" he ask. The doctor look at him. "We can only hope. The hours are gonna be long. But we'll just have to wait and see." the doctor said. "What are the chances that he'll live?" Ray ask. The doctor pause. "It would be a miracle if he survive." the doctor answer. Ray turn back around and held Kai's hand. "You can't die Kai. You just can't." Ray whisper.  
  
They waited and waited. A few times Kai's breathing would increase but then it returns back to normal. Ray was really worry. He don't know how much time Kai has left. "Kai." Ray whisper. "I love you and I don't want you to leave. Not now. Not ever. I want us to be together. Forever. Please hold on."  
  
Hours past by and it seems that no matter how much Kai try. But he wasn't allow. He was force back. This was just a battle that he couldn't win. Although fate let him stay for a few minutes so he could talk to his love.  
  
Kai eyes flutter open and Ray was so glad that he could just pull him into an embrace right at that moment. But he couldn't. He knew Kai was extremly weak.  
  
"Kai." Ray said. Smiling. "You're alive." Tyson and Max ran over to them. "Hey Kai. How ya feelin'?" Max ask. With a smile on their face. "I don't have much time left." Kai said quietly. All their smiles turn to frowns. "What do you mean? You can't go." Ray said with tears in his eyes. Kai lift his hand up brush away the tear on Ray's face. He grab Ray's hand and hold it tightly.  
  
"Ray. I was thinking a lot tonight. About what you said and all. I decide that we could start over again." Kai said. "I know Kai. I know I was wrong and I'm sorry." Ray said. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so harsh on you." "It's ok. I deserve it." "Ray. I don't have much time left." Kai said as he sit up slowly. "Kai. You shouldn't sit up." Tyson said. "It's ok. I want to." Kai said as he sat up. "Ray. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But I guess fate just won't let us." "No. Don't say that Kai." Kai shook his head. "I want you to have Danzer Ray. Take good care of her." "You're not leaving Kai. You just can't."  
  
Kai wrap his arms around Ray's neck. Ray wrap his arms around him. Hoping that this would last forever. Kai rub his nose against his. "I'm gonna miss you so much neko. But I'll always love you and my spirit will always be with you for as long as you live." Kai said as he lean in and kiss Ray on the lips. They share one last passionate kiss together and then Kai went limp. Ray pull away and stare at Kai.  
  
"Kai." Ray started. "Kai." He shook Kai a bit. Kai didn't stir. "Tell me this ain't true guys. Don't tell me that Kai just die." Ray choke on the words. "Ray. I'm sorry." Tyson said. Trying to stop the tears from flowing. Max just stare on. Tears in his eyes. No one could say a thing. Ray lay Kai back down on the bed and just let the tears flow. "Why did this had to happen? Everything was suppose to end up well." Ray said to himself. Tyson place a hand on Ray's shoulder, but he just couldn't find the words to comfort him.  
  
The doctor back in and stare at the 3. "What happen?" he ask. Both Tyson and Max turn around. "Um...He just..He just..." Max couldn't finish the sentence and just burry his face onto Tyson's shoulder and cry. Tyson just wrap his arms around Max and just the held back tears flow. The doctor understood imediatly what had happen. Ray couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out of their. He had to run away from this nightmare. He grab Dranzer from the side table and took off out the door.  
  
"Ray!" Tyson yell after him. Max stood up straight and look what was happening and all he saw was Ray running out the door. "We have to catch up to him." Max said. "Before he does anything foolish." "We better hurry." Tyson said as he and Max took off.  
  
~Wherever Ray is~  
  
Ray kept running. Not knowing where to go. His mind was just telling to just run far away from the hospital and from this nightmare. 'I know this is all just a nightmare. I know it is. Kai's not dead. He ain't. He'll be back home tomorrow.' Ray trip on something and fell into the snow. He got up slowly and just sat in the snow. Thinking about the past. Thinking about the happy times and the bad times he had with Kai. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." he said quietly to himself. He then stood up abruptly. "I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN! YOU HEAR ME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO PLAY OUR LIVES LIKE THIS?! WHY?!" he yell at the dark sky. Ray fell back into the snow and let more tears fall freely. "I'm sorry Kai. I'm so sorry."  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
Just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, Somehow  
  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Not to far back. Tyson and Max was searching for Ray. "Where could he've gone to? He couldn't have run that fast." Tyson said. They heard Ray screaming at something and follow his voice. "What do you think Ray was yelling at?" Max ask. Very worry. "I don't know. But we have to go see." Tyson reply.  
  
They ran to a clearing and saw Ray. They ran over towards him. "Ray. Hey bud." Tyson said. Concern in his voice. "Why can't I wake up? Why can't I just wake up and get out of this nightmare?" Ray ask quietly. Neither Max or Tyson answer. "We're sorry Ray. But..but it isn't a dream. It's reality." Max said. Trying to comfort Ray somehow. Ray stood up quickly and glare at both Tyson and Max. "No. It is not reality. I won't accept it." he said. "YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" he said as he ran back the way he came. Tyson and Max just stare at Ray as he took off. They sigh. "I just hope that Ray will accept this and just move on." Max said. "Yeah. These last couple of weeks have been a nightmare for him." Tyson said. "Come on. Although we can't catch up to Ray now. We'll just have to go back home." Max sigh. "Alright." Max said. They slowly walk back home.  
  
~Wherever Ray is~  
  
Ray ran around. Not knowing where he was going. When he finally stop. He look around. He was in some neighbour hood he doesn't even know. He saw someone came out of their house. He decided to ask them how to get back to his place. He walk over to him and saw who he was. He was the guy with Kai at the mall. Seeing him made Ray's blood boil. 'It was all because of this guys fault that my Kai die. I'm not even gonna ask him to help me.' Ray walk by the house without looking at him.  
  
~That Guy's P.O.V.~ Hey. Isn't that Ray from the Bladebreakers and Kai's boyfriend? Hey. I guess I can introduce myself to him. Besides. He is Kai's boyfriend. ~End P.O.V.~  
  
"Yo! Hey Ray!" he yell. Ray turn around. Not knowing how he know him and all. But then he thought. He was a Bladebreaker after all and they are famous. He saw the kid ran up to him. "Hi." Ray said coldly. "Um..What are you doing around here?" "Is it any of your buisness." "Not really. But I was just wondering." "Hm." "You know. You being Kai's boyfriend, his cold attitude really rubs off on you." "And you would know." "Of course I would. I'm his cousin. The name's Kyle." Ray was in total shock.  
  
'Cousin?! Cousin! Fuck! That's what our stupid fight was about?! About his cousin?! Oh my fuckin' god! Now I'm really sorry. But I can't say that to him. As much as I wanted too. Why do I have to jump into conclusions?! Why? Why? Why?'  
  
Kyle stare at Ray. Not understanding why he wasn't answering. "Um..Anyways, have you seen Kai at all tonight?" Ray snap out of his thoughts and look at Kyle. "Why?" "Cause he's staying over here and it's realy late. I was just wondering have you seen him that's all." Ray stare at Kyle. Not knowing should he tell him or not. "Um...How bout you come in. It's pretty chilly out and everyone inside is asleep. So it will just be you and me." "Um..Alright."  
  
They went inside Kyle's house and headed to the living room. "You want something to drink?" "Um...Sure I guess." "What do you want?" "Water." "Ok." Kyle said as he disappear into the kitchen. At least that's whwat Ray thought. Kyle came back shortly with Ray's drink and handed it to him. "Thanks." "So..How long have you and Kai been together for?" "For a long time now." Ray said. Trying to not think about Kai's death. "Um..Do you get along well with Kai?" "Oh yeah. I like him a lot. He's my favourite cousin. He taught me all these neat tricks in blading and all. He is so cool. I don't even know why people say he is so mean when he's not."  
  
Ray stare at Kyle as he countinue telling him about all the things he and Kai do together and such. 'How am I gonna tell him that his favourite cousin die? How will he accept it? I know he wouldn't. Just like me. But how am I gonna break it to him?' ^Straight and forward. But don't come out too strong.^ 'Drigger. Are you telling me that I should just tell him.' ^Yes. That is what I'm saying. There is no easier way.^ 'I guess you're right.'  
  
"Kyle." Ray started. Kyle stop at what he was saying and look at Ray. "Yeah." "I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "It's about Kai." "Are you saying that you guys are back together again and that Kai's going back to live with you guys?" Ray pause. 'I guess Kai told him that we had a fight.' "Not really." "Then what is it?" Ray took a deep breath. 'Ok. Break it to him nice and slow.' "Kyle. Something happen to Kai tonight and, well, let's just say he's not with us anymore." Kyle was confuse. "Are you saying he left the country without taking his things?" Ray pause again. "No. I'm saying that Kai...He..." Ray couldn't finish. "He what?" "He...He died." Kyle jaw drop. He shook his head and stare at Ray. "You're lying." Ray look at him with tears in his eyes. "I wish I was Kyle." Kyle eyes were fill with tears. "It's can't be. It just can't be. You're lying! Get out of here! Get out!" Ray, still trying to hold back the tears stood up and left the house. Kyle sat there and stare at the spot where Ray sat. "What if he isn't lying. What if Kai did die." Kyle said to himself. "Why did it have to be him? Why did it had to be him?! God is so unfair!" Kyle yell as he ran upstairs into his room and burry his face in his pillow. He eventually cry himself to sleep.  
  
Ray wander all over the city. Trying to find where he was going. In the wee hours of the morning. Ray finally found his way home. He enter the house and went into the living room. He saw Tyson and Max lying on the couch. Sleeping. 'I guess they were waiting for me to come home. I'm so sorry guys.' Ray went into their bedroom and grab their blankets. He put the blanket on top of them and went back to his room. He shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. The room was colder then before. Ray turn on the radio and went to lay on his cold, hard bed.  
  
*"Now here's the number one song of the day. Someday by Nickelback."* Music started playing. *How the hell did we wind up like this, Why weren't we able, To see the signs that we missed, And try to turn the tables, I wish you'd unclench your fists, And unpack your suitcase, Lately there's been too much of this, Don't think its too late, Nothin's wrong, Just as long as, You know that someday I will, Someday, Somehow, Gonna make it alright but not right now, I know you're wondering when, (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, Somehow, Gonna make it alright but not right now, I know you're wondering when, Well I hoped that since we're here anyway, We could end up saying, Things we've always needed to say, So we could end up stringing, Now the story's played out like this, Just like a paperback novel, Lets rewrite an ending that fits, Instead of a hollywood horror, Nothin's wrong, Just as long as you know that someday I will, Someday, Somehow, Gonna make it alright but not right now, I know you're wondering when, (You're the only one who knows that) Someday, Somehow. Gonna make it alright but not right now, I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that)  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this, Why weren't we able, To see the signs that we missed, And try to turn the tables, Now the story's played out like this, Just like a paperback novel, Lets rewrite an ending that fits, Instead of a hollywood horror, Nothin's wrong, Just as long as you know that someday I will, Someday, Somehow, Gonna make it alright but not right now, I know you're wondering when, (You're the only one who knows that), Someday, Somehow, Gonna make it alright but not right now, I know you're wondering when, (You're the only one who knows that), I know you're wondering when, (You're the only one who knows that), I know you're wondering when  
  
The music ended and the radio announcer came back on. "That was Nickelback. Be sure to get their Cd in stores. The Long Road. (Is that what their album is call? All I remember is something Long and then something.) Casts your votes for tomorrow's hit list." and then it went on commerical.*  
  
Ray sat up in bed. "That song. That song describes us so perfectly well." Ray said. "It's like they have been their and wrote a song about it. Their was a knock on the door and Max and Tyson came in. "Hi Ray." Tyson said. Ray just look up. "Where were you last night? We were really worry." Max ask. "I was wandering all over the city." Ray said as he look back down at the sheets. "I made a terrible mistake guys." "What mistake?" Tyson ask. "Our fight. The fight me and Kai had. It was so stupid. I should've just let Kai explain to me." Ray said. Holding back tears. "I was wrong. I should've listen to him instead of being so stubborn." "I don't get it. Infact. We don't even know what the fight was even about. Can you tell us?" Max ask. Ray nodded and told them the whole story. "So that's why you were so mad when we got home." Tyson said. "Yeah. Yesterday I found out that it was just he cousin." Ray said. "Well, we can't turn back the time now Ray." Max said. "You'll just have to get on with life." Ray didn't say a thing. "I wanna be left alone guys." he said. They sigh and left the room. Ray stare out the window and into the dull dark clouds in the sky.  
  
A few days later. They were all standing in front of Kai's grave. Kyle was their as well. They stood in silence. Staring at the grave. No one said a word. Kyle lay his flowers down and said something that no one could hear. He then stood up and look at Ray. Ray stare back. Kyle then shook his head and walk away. Max and Tyson said something and lay their flowers down. Ray didn't a hear a thing they said. He didn't even know they walk up beside him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ray." both Tyson and Max said. "Guys. This is so hard. Even just standing here and looking down at his grave." Ray said. Letting the tears fall. "We know." they said. Ray look at what's written on the bottom of the stone. In this life and the next. Ray and Kai. Forever together. The fang and the feather. Ray wipe the tears away and kneel down in front of the grave. He lay his flowers down and whisper quietly. "I'll join you someday koi. Maybe even soon." Ray stood up and stare at the grave. Memories running in his head. It began to rain. So they all headed back to the house. All 3 heads bow down.  
  
When they got home. No one did anything. They got change into some comfortable clothes and just sat around the living room. The T.V. wasn't on. No one was talking. Not a sound was made. It was just completely quiet. It was then that Tyson broke the silence.  
  
"Guys. I think we should just drop out of the upcoming tournament and just quit being a team." Tyson said. "We're not even a team anymore without Kai." Ray said sadly. Silence once again fall over the room. All of a sudden the front door open and their stood a very happy, cheerful Kenny.  
  
"Hey guys! What's sup?" he ask. They all turn to stare at him with frowns on their faces. Kenny smile turn to a frown. "Aren't you guys glad to see me?" he ask. Feeling a bit hurt. "Sorry chief. It's just that a lot of awful things have been happening lately." Max said. Looking away. "Like what? Hey, wait a minute. Where's Kai?" Kenny ask looking around. Ray stare at Kenny. Tears in his eyes. He cover his eyes and ran upstairs. "Was is something I said?" Kenny ask. Confuse. "Um..You see chief. Kai, well, he left us." Max said. "You mean he went to join a oppsite team? Again?" Kenny ask. "No. Not like that. Max means literally." Tyson said. "When did all this happen?" Kenny ask. "When you weren't here." Max said. "Oh yeah." Kenny said. Feeling not as happy as he was when he came in anymore. "So what's gonna happen to the Bladebreakers now?" Kenny ask. "We're dropping out of the upcoming tournament and quit being as a team." Tyson said.  
  
~Ray's room/P.O.V~ I don't like how I'm living my life anymore. I just don't like it. Infact I hate it! I hate me and my stupid jumping to conclusion mind! I can't live my life. It's just too hard. Knowing that my Kai die and living to the guilt that made Kai die. I can't get this feeling away from me. I miss him so much. Hey. What's that? ~End of P.O.V.~  
  
Ray stare at the object on ths desk. He went over to it and took a closer look. The handle had a name and right beside it was a phoneix. Leading to the shiny blade. "Kai must have left this behind that day." Ray said as he pick up the pocket knife. He run a finger over the phoneix and over Kai's name. Then he stare at the blade.  
  
'I could just end it all right now. Maybe I should.' ^Don't think silly thoughts now Ray.^ ^*Yeah. Do you think my master would want you to die?*^ 'I know he wouldn't want me to. But I just can't live without him. I just can't. He's my life. My soul.' ^We intend to think that.^ 'But it's true!' ^....^ 'Just let me do this. Would you guys?' ^*....*^ 'Fine. Ignore me then.' ^I'm just wishing that you wouldn't think that. What would your friends think?^ '....' ^*You still have them.*^ 'But I don't have Kai. Why is it so hard for you to understand that?! Both of you.' ^.....^ ^*....*^ 'I don't want you guys to stand in my way or the others! So let me be!'  
  
Ray block Drigger and Dranzer from his mind. He grip the knife tightly. "Here I come Kai. We'll be together in no time." he said. He brought the knife above him and brought it down into his gut. He fell to the floor. Darkness consuming him. He smile. 'I'm coming Kai.' That was his last thought. At that time. Tyson and others came into the room and gasp in shock at what Ray just did. They ran over to their friend. "Ray! Ray!" they all cried as they shook him. Ray didn't respond. They all had a feeling that it was too late. "Why did this have to happen? First it was Kai and now Ray." Max cried as tears roll down his cheeks. Tyson hug Max tightly and try to comfort him. "Ray just wants to be with Kai so badly." Tyson said quietly. "He's probably happy where he is now."  
  
A boy was Tyson right. In heaven. There were 2 angels. Embrace in a tight hug. One with slate blue hair and the other had black. They pull away and stare in each other's eyes.  
  
"Ray. You didn't have to." "But I wanted to. I just couldn't live without you." "I feel the exact same way if I were in your shoe." "I love you so much and you love me. We don't need voices for talking. We don't need eyes for seeing. All I need is my heart to love you. My sould to feel you and my kisses to tell you." Kai smile and pull Ray into a passionate kiss.  
  
Here they'll remain together for eternity. In the arms of each other. With no one to seperate them and not giving a care in the world. Their love will soar. Higher then ever. Together forever. The fang and the feather.  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
Just as long as  
  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ;_; Review the fic and tell what you all think. 


End file.
